


Life of an animatronic: Madylen's life

by Enderman21



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT's about a young animatronic girl named Madylen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear’s. I was helping Freddy get ready for the animatronics that were gonna stay here. I was building a stage for them. I mean we were building a stage for them.

“When do you think they will get here?” I asked as I put on the final board. Freddy stood up.

“They should get here soon, I would think.” He said stretching. just then Foxy came in with a smiling.

“They are here!” Foxy said. Me and Freddy ran out of the room. We saw them talking to each other. They looked like my friends but smaller and more toyish. The bear must be Toy Freddy, the chicken; Toy chica then a female fox; Toy Foxy then the bunny toy Bonnie. I blushed when he looked at me and he blushed back.

“Guys this Madylen. She is new here arrived 1 year ago from a factory. Madylen, these are the new animatronics we built the stage for.” Freddy said. I smiled. 

“Nice to meet you. I may look weird because I look like a human but with wings, a tail and ears. I am a gone wrong project from the factory” I said. I moved my hair out of my eyes. Toy Chica came to me and shook my hand.

“Nice to meet meet you also. I am toy Chica. I don’t think your weird. I think your uneak.” She said with a smile.I smiled back.

“Madylen, how about you show them around” Freddy said. I nodded in agreement.  
“Sure. Come with me everyone” I said as Toy Chica and I lead the way.

“ I know we just meet, but I saw that toy bonnie looked at you and blushed after you blushed. Do you like him?” Toy chica asked when the tour was done. I blushed.

“Yeah, kinda why? Do you like him?” I asked. She shook her head no.

“I like Toy Freddy. Do you want me to introduce him to you?” She asked. I blushed and nodded.

“Sure that would be a good way to become friends” I said. When she went to get him I fixed my hair and put blush on. Then Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica came. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

“Bon, this is Madylen. She wants to meet you.” She said and nudged him forward. He nervously stepped closer.

Hi, Madylen. Nice to meet you. Like Toy Chica said, I am Toy Bonnie or Bon for short.” Bon said with a smile. I smiled back.

“I’ll leave you 2 alone. Talk to you later Madylen.” Toy Chica said and left. I sat down on a chair next to me. So did Bon. We were silent for a minute until Bon spoke up.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked. He blushed when I nodded. “ I know we just meet and we just starting talking… and we don’t know each other well.. but.. I… um… I” I stopped him when I put my hand on him.

“I like you too” I said blushing. He gasped in surprize and I smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It took me a moment to put my hand around his waist. We stopped then we did it again. Then we saw a flash. We looked and saw Balloon boy with a camera. Bon stood up and ran after him.

“Get back you here you idiot” He yelled. After he left I got up to find Golden Freddy. I found him eating.

“Sorry to bother you Goldie, But I need to talk to you.” I said sitting down. He stopped eating.

“I am never to bussy for you sweetie. What’s the problem” Goldie said with a smile.

“Well, It’s balloon boy. He took a picture of me doing something kinda private. I think he will show the Freddy’s it. And me and the other person will get in trouble.” I explained not mentioning Bon’s name.

“Well just tell the truth. Explaine what happened and you should be fine” he said and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to Goldie I headed to find Bon. I found him talking to Foxy. When he saw me he waved me over. I walked over to him and foxy.

“Foxy was just telling me how you 2 were an Item.” Bon said and said goodbye to Foxy, and Foxy left.

“Did anyone find out about the thing yet?” I asked looking around nervously. He took my head and put it in his hands.

“No and I ain’t worried if anyone does find out. I love you now matter what.” He said. He leaned in and our lips meet and we kissed. I pulled in my wings in and put my hands around him. After a few we stopped but kept that position.

“I think we should tell the Freddy’s we are dating” He said. I pulled away and shook my head. A tear rolled down my face.

“Not yet. Last relationship was shaky. He still thinks I like him but I dumped him, because he just wanted my body not me” I stopped. “If he finds that I am into you he will never stop hurting me. Mentally and physically. But I love you and I don’t want that to happen to you and you end up hurt because of me. So do you understand? I want to date and let’s but keep it a secret ok” I said. I felt like I hurt him and I started crying. He sat me down and sat next to me.

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Do you still wanna date?” He asked and I nodded. “Then we will date. But can we tell at least someone? Like Toy Chica and the Freddy’s?” I nodded but then stopped.

“The thing is the guy I dumped is Freddy’s evil twin Golden Freddy.” I said moving closer to Bon. He put his arm around me and thought from a moment.

 

“Did he phantomize you?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yes, But only in my fight mode. He has partial control over me. Why?” I asked confused. He took my hand.

“I know how to unphantumize you” He said and grabbed me and layed me somewhat on his lap. I grabbed his back and used my wings to lift me up. He opened a compartment on my forehead and he opened his and pulled a cord and put it on my head. I felt a zap and then I got a headache.

“Your doing fine. Just stay calm. Your almost done.” He said. I felt weak and sick. My vision got blurry. He pulled me in and we kissed. The last thing I remember was the sound of his voice saying something I could not make out. When I came to I was sitting on a couch leaning on Bon. I felt dizzy and I tried to sit up. I felt him sit me up carefully. I felt my head and I winced when I touched it.

“Hi sleepy head! Did you have a good nap?” Bon said smiling. If you are wondering what I was doing I was erasing the phantomization memory from your system. Your welcome” He said moving hair out of my eyes.

“Thanks Bon. I feel better. Now what?” I said. I brushed my hand on his hand and he grabbed it. His eyes sparkled like a Starry night.

“Let’s go tell everyone the news, okay?” He said standing up and he helped me to my feet. I nodded and we walked hand-n-hand to find the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes fell on us as we walked into the room holding hands. We just ignored them and walked to where Toy Freddy and Freddy were standing. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Freddy exclaimed. I couldn't tell if he was mad or surprized or both.

“Freddy, I love Madylen and nothing will keep us apart” Bon said. He looked at me and smiled. I just looked at the ground.

“And do you love him Madylen?” Toy Freddy asked. I did but all I could do is nodded.

“Yes. I love him. And all my other relationships won’t be the same with my heart broke in 2. I have a good feeling about this one though” I said standing tall. Freddy looked at Toy Freddy and nodded.

“You may be together. BUT! If this don’t end well, Madylen, It’s to the brokens with you. Got it?” Freddy said.

“Yeah.” I said and faced Bon and we pulled in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up early the next day to help Mareionette with some boxes of party supplies. With 3 hr to opening we had to get ready. I finally get to sing with the gang after 1 year of staying in the parts room. They even are letting me just sing like Freddy. When I was getting ready to get on the stage I felt a tap on my arm. When I turned it was Bon with a gift.

“A good luck present” He said with a wink and left. Inside was a blue bow for my hair. I put it on and just in time, too, the pizzeria just opened and people came spilling in. Then we were ‘turned on’ and I started singing along with Freddy. The song was the Five night’s at Freddy’s song.

“We are waiting every night to finally roam and invite” Freddy and I sang.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 8 hours of singing the same songs over and over the pizzeria closed and we were able to roam freely. I was sitting down drawing when I felt a tap on my arm. I spun around to see Foxy.

“OH! Foxy you surprised me!” I said smiling. He laughed and sat next to me.

“What ya up to?” He asked and looked at my picture. 

“Just doodlin. What about yourself.” I asked and put my pen down.

“Toy Bon… I mean Bon wants to see you at the stage” He said. I said okay and went to the stage were Bon was sitting.

“HI! You wanted to see me?” I asked walking to him and sat down. He nodded.

“Yeah. You sang great today” He said grabbing my hand. I smiled.

“Thanks you too.” I said. I moved closer to him and layed my head on his arm. He wrapped his around me and kissed my forehead lightly. I blushed and giggled. I think he is flirting with me. Then he lifted my head and he layed his on mine and I leaned in we kissed. Then we heard a crash and we jolted up to see what had made the sound. It was just Bonnie with some boxes.

“Oh! Sorry guys! I did not see you there. I am just moving some boxes that Freddy told me to move. Go back to what you were doing.” Bonnie said and left.

“We better go too. It’s almost midnight” I said standing up but after Bon gave me a kiss.

“See ya around” He said and got on his stage.


	5. Chapter 5

After a night of jumpscares we finally had some rest. Me and Toy Bonnie decided to see a movie. We went and saw Paragisete in 3-D! When it was done we went back and fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up I was on my area of the stage. I walked of the stage and went to find Toy Foxy. When I walked into the next room I found Foxy talking to Toy Foxy.

“Hey guys! What’s up.” I said as I walked to were they were sitting. 

“Hi Madylen. Nothing much. We are just talking about what we are gonna get Bon for his Birthday.” Toy Foxy said smiling.

“OH SHOOT! Tomorrow’s his birthday. I don’t have anything. I might just hang out with him all day. Yeah. That is what I will do.” I said and face palmed my forehead.

“That is a great idea, Madylen! You go and do that” Foxy said giving me a high 5. After saying goodbye, I went to find Bon to “Give” him his gift. I found him sleeping with a “Me” plushie. I smiled and sat next to him and gave him a small his. He jolted up in surprize. I laughed.

“Hi sleepy head” I said and leaned on him. He yawned and stretched. He put his arm around me and kissed my head.

“Hi ya. What ya up to?” He asked and moved me closer.

“just wanna say Happy Birthday” I said and kissed him. He pulled me in and kissed me back.

“Thanks! what ya get me?” He said pulling up. I smilled.

“1 whole day alone together” I said blushing. He pulled me pulled me in and gave me a kiss. He out me on his lap. 

“That would be wonderful” He said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up bright and early the next day. I put on my blue bow and went to find Bon. I found him talking to Foxy. He was laughing when I came to them.

“Hey Bon! Foxy. So Bon are you ready for today?” I asked. He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I just need to grab something. Be right back” He said and ran off. I sat down next to Foxy. It felt kinda weird sitting next to a Ex.

“So… Um.. Madylen, how ye doing. By the way Bon is acting you guys are doin just fine.” Foxy said. He might also feel weird. I just smiled.

“I am doing great! You don’t look bad yourself. Hey Foxy and I ask you something?” I asked smiling. He nodded. “Do ya like Toy Foxy?” He smiled and blushed.

“Yeah. But I don’t have to nerve to tell her.” He said sadly.

“Well. I dare you to tell her that you love her!” I said with a big smile. He fell out of his chair. I laughed so hard when I saw the look on his stupid face.

“But.. Okay I’ll do it” He said shyly. Just then Toy Bonnie came in. Foxy said bye and left.

“Sorry it took so long Madylen. That stupid ballonn boy took my bow and I had to chace him. But I got it back. Are you ready?” He said grabbing my hand.

“Ready as I will ever be.” I said smiling. We walked out of the door. Then suddenly we bumped into Bonnie and Chica.

“Sorry Madylen, Bon. We did not see you there.” Chica said.

“It’s fine” I said regrabbing Bon’s hand. “Well see you later.” I added and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

After 7 months of dating Bon and I finally desided to tell Golden Freddy we are dating. I was nevous of telling him.

“Don’t worry! It’s gonna be fine!” Bon said putting a bow in my hair. I looked in a merrio and sighed.

“Alright, lets go” I said finally. He grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it. I smiled and we went to find Goldie. When we went to the failure room I called for him and he appered with springtrap!

“SPRINGTRAP! What are you doing here?!?” I yelled angerly. He was the one who turned m2 ½ phantom.

“MAYLDEN! That aint away to say hello to you master now is it?” Springtrap growled.

“Your not my master! MY Boyfriend unphantomized me!” I screamed at him angerly. Springtrap and Goldie just laughed.

“OH madylen! Did you not know that I fully phantomized you? Not just your evil side… BOTH SIDES!” He said. His eyes turned dark red and I felt being pulled to him. I struggled to get free but I could’ent.

“LET HER GO!” Bon yelled angerly and ran at Springtrap.

“STAY BACK! Or you baby girl gets it!!” SPringtrap said. I started having a hard time getting air in my lunges. He was trying to sufficate me!

“STOP! YOUR KILLING HER!” Bon screamed. Then everything went black. When I came too I felt different- I felt evil. I was a phantom!


	8. (only chapter in Toy Bonnie’s P.O.V)

Madylen started laughing as she rose off the floor. She flew next to Springtrap.

“Maddie! Snap out of it!” I screamed. She just laughed and threw a peice of metal at me and I quickly dogged it.

“Madlyen is fully under my control.” Springtrap said as Madylen floated down.

“Yeah. Springtrap is right. Say goodbye to the old me and say hello to the new and improved me!” She said walking to me. She ran her fingers across my face. I joilted my head away. “Don’t you love me any more Bon sweetie?” She added sweetly.

“I liked the old Madylen!” I said angerly. She laughed.

“Well, She aint here. My next evil and genious plan is to get Freddy on our side and rule this place.” She said.

“Well not this time” I said pushing my bow. It lighted up and a beam knocked her to the ground and changed her back to normal.


End file.
